Meet the Coswells
by Ilovemydog
Summary: Skylar and her fam just moved from her nice little town in Californa to well non other then Amitty Park.And what happens when she meets the gang?is she hiding something from her past?and whats Vlad up to this time? please no flames. and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Skylar's pov**

"SKYLAR! GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE OR YOUR GOING TO MISS SCHOOL!" screams my mom from down stairs.

"BE THERE IN A SECOND MOM!" I scream back to her in an annoyed tone and trust me you'd be annoyed to if you just moved here for no reason at all, 5,000 miles from your friends, in the middle of the school year.

I then grab my bag and start to head out the door of my purple room when I think of something, and go back to my dresser to retrieve it.

"Can't forget this." I say as I put on my favorite dark blue chocker. I then walked over to the mirror to inspect what I was wearing and make sure it looked ok for the last time.

I was wearing a blue tang top, black baggy jeans, along with white nearly noticeable socks, and finally grey and purple tennis shoes, i then also had on my dark blue chocker.

After looking in the mirror for a few more seconds I walked over to my dresser, grabbed a brush and started to brush my thick, a bit past my shoulder length, black hair. My mom, me, and my little sister share the same hair but always were it differently than the other. While as my two brothers and my dad share the same messy dirty blond hair. I have grassy green eyes with a bit of a brown streak running across in one of them, my sister Kylee has the same green eyes and fair skin as well, while my brothers have a bit more of a tanner skin tone and have brown eyes.

"SKYLAR!" I hear my mom shout again and then honk the horn.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "COMING!"  
>I scream at her before grabbing my bag and hurrying down the stairs to the garage.<p>

"Finally." says my mother. "How long does it take you to get really?" asks my mom.

"Well usually 10 minutes but considering that I'm about to go to a new school were I have no idea who anyone is then hmmmm about an hour." I answer her with a scowl on my face my green eyes flaring.

"We are only doing this because we think it's best for you and your siblings Allison. And don't you dare use that tone with me young lady." my mom says to me glaring.

I look out my window instead of answering her. You see Allison is my real name but I've been going by skylar since my friend Emily called me that in first grade because I apparently always had my head in the clouds.

Oh and your also probably wondering about my 'siblings'. Well you see my family consists of me, my mom, my dad, my older brother, my little brother and sister, my grandparents from my dad's side of the family, and finally our mixed breed dog Lesley.

My older brother Trent (in case you were wondering) decided to walk to school with some friends he made yesterday. my little bro (Philip) and sis (Kylee) were dropped off at the daycare already by my dad who is currently at school learning to be a lawyer, which leaves me and my mom to drive me to school and for her to go to where ever she works. Oh and my grandparents go where they please during the day.

As we pull out of the drive way I'm thinking about the new school I'm going to and some of the rumors I've heard in the town like how ghosts apparently haunt this town.

_'Yea sure.'_ I thought rolling my eyes. _'It's probably just some tourist attraction.'_ I continued to think. '_But then again I have seen and done weirder things.' _I though now actually wondering if this place was really haunted.

"Well I guess I'll find out." I mumbled to myself as we pulled into the school drop off area place.

"Alright Skylar I aspect best behavior from you and your brother, be nice, and please try not to be a pain, oh and remember what they taught you at elegance class that your uncle paid for. We don't want his generosity going to waste." my mom said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok mom I get it I won't destroy the school on the first day." I told her

"ok good." she sighed.

"Yea," I told her. "The first day is to see what the teachers and students are like. If there nice then I'll spare them buuuuutttttttt if there mean then they get blown up." I told her a smile on my face as I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

"SKYLAR!" I hear my mom scream as I walk to the entrance of the school. "NOT FUNNY." I roll my eyes.

_'Well,'_ I think as I get to the front entrance of the school. _'Maybe they won't be too horrible?'_ I think as I walk into the school.

**A.n. ok there's the first chapter :) I hope you guys liked it. And don't forget to tell your opinion by clicking the pretty little button right below this message. Oh and before I forget will one of you guys please tell me how to get pictures from my sketch pad to devein art? I want to show you guys what sky's fam looks like but I need help uploading it :( sigh* anyway review and I will be updating my other story's really soon with an explanation for why there so late :) love you guys**

**- Ally D**


	2. Makeing friends

**choosing friends**

**A.n. ok so I'm in a really writery mood at the moment so you might get a lot of chapters today you lucky ducks :) anyway on with the story :) oh and to all who are wondering I finally figured out devein art and I have a pic (not a good one) but a pick oh Skylar posted on there. Oh and my devein art name is skyheart525.**

**Skylar's pov**

I walk in to the building to see (yep you guessed it) a hall with tons of students my age and older.

I then continued to walk down the hall looking for the main office so I could get everything for school.

After being lost for a few minutes I finally found the office and went in.

when I first walked in I saw a lady probably in her late 40's typing away on the computer behind her I saw a few more offices, the health room, and the principal's office.

"Um hello? I'm Skylar Coswell one of the new students here." I tell the lady at the front desk.

She looks up from her computer. "Oh hello there Skylar I'm Janet and I have you right here in the system. I just have to pick out a few things for you first then you'll be good to go." she said to me.

"Ok." I said simply and started waiting for her to print everything out.

Then all of the sudden my brother burst through the door all sweaty and panty.

"Dude. What happened to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow a bit amused by this since my brother was normally calm and collected.

"He must have just met Mr. Teslaugh are new gym teacher," said Janet. "He's a bit tougher on students then most teachers here and if he sees you acting up no warnings, detention." she said. Looking down at him with sympathy.

"I have a feeling that I might get more detentions then necessary then." said Trent.

"Well I'll be seeing you in detention then bro since I'll most likely be there for some reason every day." I say to him.

"Sky you know what mom will do to you if you have a repeat of last year? She'll kill you or lock you up fir a thousand years." said Trent rolling his eyes.

You see last year I got in trouble a bunch and mom blew a fuse and went ballistic on us. "Ah good times good times." I said smiling at Trent who rolled his eyes in response.

Oh and if you guys haven't noticed yet me and mom don't really get along that well. I'm more how you say daddy's little girl.

"Ok you two here's your schedules and locker numbers along with the combination. Oh and I need you to get this paper signed by all the teachers before the school day is over ok? Bring it back to me when you're done." said Janet handing us the paper.

"ok." we both said in allusion.

"Alright it second period now so go and get ready then head to your classes. Bye" she said dismissing us.

"Bye" "later" we both said again at the same time as we walked out of the office.

"Well I'm going to go find my locker and then get to class so I don't get yelled at again. Later sis." Trent tells me as he runs off to find his locker and class.

I shrug and start walking to go find my locker and class as I was walking looking for my locker I started to play with my bangs. they usually hang side swept on the right side of my face going little at the top to longer at the bottom they also usually cover most of my right eye.

I keep walking until I finally see my locker next to the janitor's closet.

'Great.' I think. 'A place to hide when people I don't like are looking for me.' I then got out my paper that had my lock code on it and punched it in. 5254.

After that I then emptied my backpack and taped my schedule into my locker after I checked the schedule grabbed my books for the class and started looking for it.

'Hmmmmmmm Mr. Lancers class. Cool name. Kind of catchy.' I think to myself.

I finally find lancers room after a few minutes. I walk up, argue with myself whether I should knock or not, and finally decide on just barging in.

"Umm hi?" I said as I walk into the classroom.

I look to see everyone staring at me. The boys looking me up and down deciding whether I was good looking or not. The girls looking me up and down seeing if they had competition.

"Is this lancers class?" I ask stupidly.

"Yes this is my class. You must be Allison the new student. Well I'm Mr. Lancer and I'll be your English and literature teacher." he said to me.

He then turned to the class. "Class this is Allison Coswell. She's the new student I was talking about earlier. I hope you all will accept her with open arms and be nice. Now is there anything you want to tell the class?" he said asking the last question to me.

"Yes actually there is." I tell him. "My names Skylar not Allison and if you call me that. Well let's just say you don't want to call me that." I tell the class.

"Ok well just go ahead and sit in the back next to Kwan over there. Kwan raises your hand." Mr. Lancer said.

I walked over to the desk that was right next to Kwan and put my things down. Everyone still staring at me.

"What? Haven't you all ever seen a new person before?" I ask giving them the look.

They all turned away. "Ok class as I was saying..." started Mr. Lancer.

I didn't even lesion I just pulled out my green notebook and started to draw.

**LINE BRAKE! :)))))))))))))))))))))))**

'ah lunch. Finally.' I thought as I walked over to my locker to put away my things. And then as if on cue stomach growled.

As I started to walk to lunch I went over my day so far.

For the first periods I have had to tell everyone what my name was, where I was from, why I came here and all of that snazz. Really it was just starting to get annoying. And with all the questions I answered (which weren't that many.) the more rumors I seemed to hear.

'Ugggggg I swear if I hear one more rumor or have to answer one more question I might kill someone.' I thought as I entered the lunch room.

I quickly navigated myself through the line getting all the food I wanted. Before paying and walking out of line.

'Now.' I thought. 'Were do I sit?' I think looking at the tables in the cafeteria.

"Well." I said quietly to myself. "In these situations I have three choices." I say scanning the room for one pacific person before smiling when I found him... "I can either 'a' sit with my brother and his friends.'b' sits with someone from my classes. Or 'c' finds an empty table and sits by myself." I say

'Well b is out. Since I really don't know anyone. I don't feel like embarrassing Trent at the moment so a is out to. Which I guess leaves c.' I think before walking over to an empty table and sitting down.

A few minutes pass and I'm just sitting at the table minding my own business when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a girl and what looked to be her Posey standing behind her.

"Yes?" I asked nicely.

"This is our table and I know you're new here so I will let you off with a warning. Now how about you go sit with those losers." she said flipping her long black hair pointing in the direction of a different table.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Oh I'm sorry," I started saying in an obviously fake sorry voice putting a hand on my chest. "I didn't know this was YOUR table. I mean this table obviously has your names on it. So I'll just move." I say starting to get up I grabbed my tray and then 'accidentally' knocked my sprite over as she sat down spilling it all over her pink shirt and jeans.

"Ahh" she squealed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS SHIRT COST?" she screamed at me.

"I don't know. 50 dollars maybe?" I ask sweetly. Then before she could yell at me again and most likely start a fight which would end in me getting grounded and blamed I walked over to the table she was talking about earlier.

As I got closer I noticed three people sitting there. Two boy's one girl. The girl had raven black hair, purple eyes, pale skin, some dark makeup on but not too much to be just like LOOK AT ME I HAVE MAKUP ON and all that stuff, she also had on a black shirt that showed some of her belly, a purple plaid skirt that came up to her knees, and finally black combat boots. The whole outfit made her look Goth to me. I then looked at the next person. He has on a long sleeve yellow orange shirt, green shorts that also went up to his knees, darker skin ,tennis shoes, a red hat that covered up his hair, glasses, and had a green backpack with him. I then turn to the last person at the table he had raven black hair like the girl that was all messed up, baby blue eyes, fair skin, he also wore a shirt with a red circle on it that was a bit too big on him, and he had on baggy jeans with tennis shoes.

When I finally reach the table they all stop and look at me. Suddenly feeling very shy I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Umm would you guys mind if I sit here? I got kicked out of where I was sitting before." I say gesturing to the table I just left to see the people at the table glaring at me. I smile and wave to them.

"Yea sure you can sit here." said the boy with the glasses.

"Thanks." I say to him sitting down.

"I'm tucker Foley by the way. TF for to fine." he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I roll my eyes. "I think I'm going to stick with calling you tucker." I say with a smile. "Oh and I'm Skylar by the way." I say.

"Really? I thought your name was Allison." said the boy with the baggy shirt.

"It is. But I like the name Skylar better. Oh and if you ever call me that again I promise to take bat to your head. "I say to him.

He gulps. "Skylar it is then." he said. "And I'm Danny."

"and I'm Sam" says the girl finally speaking up.

"Cool. Now will one of you please tell me what there damage is over there." I say pointing to the table from earlier not caring if they were watching or not.

"Oh that Paulina and the a-list." says Sam rolling her eyes crossing her arms.

"A-list seriously that's the best name they could come up with?" I ask.

"apparently." she said.

"Speaking of the a-list dash got a d on his math test today." Says Danny glumly.

"So?" I ask confusion on my face.

"Whenever dash gets a bad grade i get to be the punching bag for him." Danny said.

"That sucks." I say.

"Yea. Well I'm kind of used to it now and it isn't like I haven't ever gotten revenge on him." says Danny mishtif in his eyes.

"Yea I don't want to know. "I say rolling my eyes.

Just then the lunch bell rang signaling we had five minutes to get to class.

I see my brother start to walk out then an idea formed in my head.

"Well I have to go guys see you later." I say as I started to leave.

"Hey want to come over to my house later with us?" asks Danny

I turn around. "Sure." I say before waving to them and going to catch up with my brother.

'Well at least now I can tell my mom I made friends when I get home.' I think as I see my brother in sight.

**A.n. Ok so there's chapter 2 it should pick up more but IDk. And I need reviews people! I don't feel I should update if I don't get reviews! Oh and thank you for all of you who did review to me the last chapter I appreciate it. :) So anyhow I might update again today so keep your eyes open. Oh and CARDS WILL WIN! CATS YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**


	3. To all my haters

**A.n. ok this note is for all you haters out there. Alright you see here's the deal you can send as many horrible and mean reviews about my story's as you want because quite frankly I DON'T CARE and also here's another thing this I am aware this story has a very sucky plot line and all of that but guess what? I am finding a delta to help me with it to get better and you count your horses it will get better. Also IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT I'm not forcing you against your will to read this story nor am I forcing you to review and be all hateful toward me. So I am writing ONE bad story (well I guess that actually depends on your pov but STILL) big whoop. So just shut up and read if you want don't read if you want I DON'T CARE! And for those of you who think I am doing a mediocre job with this story thank you and I will hopefully make this story better sometime soon. Thank you good bye.**

**~ally d. **


End file.
